Bonds After a Death
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: WARNING: Character Death. Well the title says it all. What would happen if Naraku killed Kagome? How would the others take it? Review and tell me what you think. BTW the chapters title is wrong it was suppose to be 'Bonds after a Death' but oh well.


I was bored one night and started typing stuff up. *sigh* I'm not sure if it's actually sad.....well yes it is I mean there's a character death. The end will cheer you up though....I hope. Read if you will. ^_^

Chapter 1

Open Your Eyes Kagome

------------------

His life held absolutely no more meaning. There was no one in the world that could cheer him up ever again. He had put up his barrier as soon as the light from her eyes disappeared. Sango was crying up a storm and wouldn't let anyone near her not even Kirara. Miroku was to the side of where Kagome's body lay and was praying for her.

Inuyasha wanted to yell at him that she was not dead. That she was going to make it, that she HAD to make it. He wanted to yell at Sango for crying. He wanted to tell her to shut the hell up, that this wasn't happening and to stop her tears. Inuyasha looked around finally wondering where the little kitsune was. He found him and was surprised to see that there were no tears threatening to fall out.

Instead Shippo stood there watching Kagome with emotionless eyes. He couldn't cry any more. What was the use in crying when it wasn't going to help. Inuyasha had, had enough. Everyone was acting so differently but mostly it was because of Shippo. Shippo had a look of defeat and it hurt Inuyasha to see that in the little kitsune's eyes. It reminded him of himself. "STOP!" He yelled.

Everyone froze their actions and looked up at the shredded Hanyou. Miroku was the first to break the silence. "Inuyasha?" He whispered hoarsly. Miroku was on the brink of tears himself and had to keep them in to stay together.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and asked him a very stupid/obvious question but he had to know for sure. "Is she...?" He let the sentence hang there knowing Miroku knew what he meant. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with eyes that were watering. "Yes." He whispered out. Sango then began her sobbing once more.

Inuyasha's stood still not wanting to believe. One thought went over in his head though, She's dead. His breathing became more shallow and he looked over at Shippo again. Only to see that look, THAT same LOOK. Inuyasha couldn't take Shippo's silence.

"Shippo." Inuyasha said. Shippo's head turned towards where his name was being called. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He hesitated a second before walking towards Inuyasha making him come by Kagome's still form. His heart clenched at the sight of her not breathing or usually smiling face. He kept up his composure though and stood in front of where Inuyasha was sitting.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo with steady eyes. Although now that he thought about it, Inuyasha felt weak and was about ready to break down as well as Miroku was. He held it in too long though and Inuyasha knew he had to let go for once in his life. He had to at least show Shippo that being strong also means that you had to be able to take anything life throws at you.

Inuyasha did what he always did to comfort Kagome when she didn't feel well. He wrapped his arms around Shippo and hugged him. Shippo was too shocked to do anything but the feeling of being comforted even the slightest made him finally break. He cried long and hard on Inuyasha's shoulder and felt better.

The sudden actions of what Inuyasha did made Sango stop her sobbing. She hadn't even thought about what the impact of Kagome's death would take on Shippo. When she saw that Inuyasha, who usually never let any emotions get the better of him, hugging Shippo for comfort she felt bad that she wasn't the one who had helped out. All she was doing was crying and not even thinking about how the others were taking it.

Sango got up from the ground and walked towards Inuyasha and Shippo.

The Hanyou looked up when he smelled a familiar scent. He was met with brown eyes that belonged to Sango. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he looked like right then but he did know he felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, he just knew he had to help Shippo. Sango fell down to her knees and wrapped her own arms around the still crying kitsune murmuring that everything was going to be fine and other nonsense.

Miroku, in seeing his friends gathered together, knew it was his turn to come out of his shell. He came from around Kagome and snuggled into their embrace letting his own tears come out. He held on to them for dear life not ever wanting to let go. He felt like a little boy crying out for someone, anyone to help and he got Sango. She held him to the group and cried along with everyone else just as hard.

This is how Seshoumaru found them when he came.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

OK. This is where my thoughts stopped. So you can think of whatever you want to how this happened. I am done with this story. So tell me what your thoughts are about it and I will reply if I get the chance.

Review Review peeps. Daddy'sPoetryAngel out! ^_^


End file.
